percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Reploid Army
The Reploid army is the evil Army of Kronos in Son of Neptune: Rebooted. it is controled by Kronos as helpers. The Army includes Kronos's various Robot Minions. They plan to get Kronos World Domination and to get the Yami Septor. History The Reploids were designed by Mr. Sumuti when his company started, he took the design of a Intergalactic space geek. then Kronos took control of the Army and created clones of the Maverick minions of his armies and recruted many people of his army. The Reploid Army was hunting down Percy Jackson and searched him for many days and almost found him head to a Place in Japan and befrend some Demigods and create a Prophecy of Twelve to stop Kronos and save the world from his evil Robot squad. Kronos forsaw this and decided to Destroy Jackson the Hard way by sending some of his badniks at Percy and try to destroy him. Kronos was preparing a war on the world to take it over. Percy fought Jason Grace (Evil) in Sumuti's Copkit with his Half Bro Darkclaw (Biologiclay Made Killer Droid) and defeated Jason Grace sending him into oblivion (This is the real reason Jason was unconsius). The Reploid troopers attacked trying to get Jason back in the Lost Hero. The Reploid army is reborn no thanks to the Nasty Black Robed guy. The army lead by him invaded Percy's home with a companion by the name Maruna and they attacked them but Percy stooped them with a knife and the Robbed Dude was...Luke! Then Maruna sensed through Percy that Kronos created the Jackson-Droids and is using them to destroy Percy. The Whole Jackson-Android army attacked Percy and reported that Kronos took over a Tropic-Hotel. The Reploid Army members were shown with Brainwashed Mortals, Scorpion People and Earthborns attending their brainwashed visitors and Staff to prepare for the Kronos show. Percy enters as everyone enters the room where the Show will start and faces Kronos in his own show and fights Jason to the death and inhails him. The Brainwashed Crowd boos and a Reploid trooper welcomes Percy to his room. Then Kronos warps all of Percy's Digestion out of him and plans to release the Yami Septor and rule the world. Percy and Maruna tell the Legend of the Yami septor. Kronos threatens to invade Olympus when Percy tries to stop him. Kronos invades Olympus and takes it over and creates a base for opperations for his army as he tries to take the white house. he destroys the prison of the Yami septor. He invades camp half-blood, but his minions fail. it was reported that Kronos took over the White house and overpowered the President and he banished the Olympian army to Exile for his first defeat. Percy and Jason arrive in the White house in Kronos's stronghold in the white house and found him but it was too late and Yami was born out of Percy's escence from his blood and Digested food and a creation of a clone of him. Yami and Percy Fought as Jason fought the others, Percy learns the truth about Sally Jackson not being his real mother. Percy hears his real mother was killed by Kronos and he fought Yami in the President's office and Jason fought the Army in the Stronghold and Percy wiped out the army and they were imprisoned in their Stronghold. In Return of Jason they Break Free and they get revenge for their Defeat. They opperate in some places then they lost a warship Jason, Karia and Leo as they head to Italy, Germany, Rominia and Russia to get the 4 quarters of the Yin Yang. They got the Peices and fight the army itself then Kronos decides to recreate civilization in his image and Yami decides to just let him go and Kronos does it anyway. Kronos established a Mall in his Stronghold and sent the Sumuti Guards after him. Members Leadership *Digital Kronos - Supreme Leader, creator *Badrzang - Second in Command *General Ko-Tu - Warlord (Dead) *General Kramptor - Feild Commander, Head of Jackson Droids Half-Bloods and Mortals *Otto Cross - 2nd Leader, C.E.O of Sumuti Enterprises (Formerly) *Bad Sheriff - Feild Commander *Vincent Cross - Adopted son of Otto Cross, son of Zeus (only in TV series) *Jason Grace - Son of Zeus, Formerly a member *Preston Nathin - Son of Ares (Unknown) *Octavian - Decsendent of Apollo, Warlord *Vector Darkclaw (B.M.K.D) - Son of Zeus, and Bane of Percy Jackson (Techniclay a bio life form created by Kronos to be Jason's Half Brother) *Vanessa Darkclaw - Wife of Vector Darkclaw, Bane of Leo Valdez *Benetolli - Bane of Jason *Bart - Bane of Frank (Formerly, Traitor) *Vincent's Goons (Kenny and Martex) - Allies of Vector, Badnik Lieutenants *Luke Casteltian - Son of Hermes, Bane of Annabeth - (Robe Dude with electric eels.) *Emma Crusta - Luke's Girlfriend, Reploid trainer *Fat Joe - Head of Security (Unknown) *Brainwashed People (Staff and Locals with customers) - Helpers in Hotel *Imperious Kal Zakath - Head of Hotel (Replacement for Otto) *Karia Nightasan "Shadow Girl" - Kommissar, Bane of Piper (formerly) *Ethan Namakura (Robo-Rebel) - Son of Nemesis, New Bane of Piper Brianwashed slave (Traitor) *Fenrir Greyback - Agent (Unknown) *Clock Kami * Bryce Lawrence - Sub-boss of Romania, Bane of Clarisse Other Members * Trashy Smashy Doo Doo - Sub-Boss of Kronos Mall * Polybotes - Sub-Boss of Thailand * Urvok 6 - Agent * Boomer Croc - Agent * Flame Drakon - Agent * Striker Beetle - Agent * Frost Yeti - Agent * Lightning Eagle Troopers *Reploids - Foot Soldiers **Army Reploids **Police Reploids **Business Reploids ** SWAT Reploids ** Heavy Reploids ** Armed Reploids ** Construction Worker Reploids ** Assassin Reploids *Robot Samurai (Destroyed after Ko-Tu was killed by Leo) **Red Samurai - Robot Samurai that are Red and have Helmets. they use Swords. **Blue Samurai - Robot Samurai that are Blue and wear Blue Straw Hats. they use Nunchuck spears **Green Samurai - Robot Samurai that are Green and wear Green Straw hats. they use Giant Sledge Hammers. *Jackson Droids - Elite Foot Soldiers * Sumuti Security Guards - Secret Service *Giga Bots - Metal Behemoths *Buzzers - Evil Cyclops Flying Enemies. *Beetle Wheelers *Scorpion People - Brainwashed (Joined The Giant Army) *Earthborns - Brainwashed (Joined The Giant Army) *Cronos Crickets - Mini Workers (Joined Percy's Gang) *Zombies - Brainwashed (Joined Percy's Gang) *Cronuscoptors *Giant Robot Wasp (Joined The Giant Army) *Cronuscrocs (Joined Percy's Gang) * Nincompoop Ambush Non-Members These are ones who help the Reploid Army (Except Yami who is in incharge of Kronos) *Yami (Kronos's Adoptive Father and God of Darkness) - Master of Supreme Leader (Until Kronos Quit for his recreating civilization in his image plan.) *Hyperion (Titan of Fire, Light and Lord of the East) - Fire Ring Kidnaper (Unknown) *Krios (Titan of Sky, Lightning and Lord of the South) - Earth Ring Kidnaper (Unknown) *Oceanus (Titan of the Water) - Water Ring Kidnaper (Unknown) *Romacutus (Angry Robot Android with Golden Samurai Armor) - Lightning Ring Kidnaper (Unknown) *Masckurto (Navy Blue Terridactle like Dragon beast that breathes Purple Fire) - Ice Ring Kidnaper (Unknown) *Big Blobbus (Giagantic Blob that came from Percy's Gut) - Creation Ring Kidnaper (Unknown) Category:Villains Category:Armies Category:Groups